Team Chaotix
Team Chaotix (チームカオティクス Chīmu Kaotikusu), also known as the Chaotix Crew, and just Chaotix (カオティクス Kaotikusu), are a trio of detectives-for-hire consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee who run the Chaotix Detective Agency. Despite being a goofy bunch and not as involved in the ongoing world-spanning conflicts as often as Sonic the Hedgehog and his other allies are, Team Chaotix is nonetheless a competent trio when the need arises, and are always ready to lend a hand in the face of danger. They are the remaining surviving victims of the Great Mobian Purge. Members Vector the Crocodile Vector the Crocodile (ベクター・ザ・クロコダイル Bekutā za Kurokodairu?) is the current leader and head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Large and imposing with a kind heart beneath his scaly exterior, Vector is always ready to take jobs that pay good money, but is also always willing to help those in need for free, leaving his agency in its eternally poor state. Known for his great love of music, Vector's trademark accessory is a set of headphones which he always listens to, even during missions. Appearance Vector is a large, green-skinned crocodile with spiky red scales down his tail and vermilion-colored eyes. Vector sports a thick body resemblant of a S-shape, with a broad upper body starts including his long arms, getting slimmer towards his tail and legs. His stomach, snout and arms are light green, while the rest of his body is dark green. He wears small, black shoulder pads, white gloves with black-and-orange cuffs, embellished with gold buckles as well as black shoes figured with white and orange colors. Vector also wears a gold chain around his neck, serving as his trademark accessory alongside his pair of black-and-grey wireless headphones, and the crocodile is rarely seen without one or the other. With the exception of his chain, Vector's complete attire is frequently shown to be made out of leather. Espio the Chameleon Espio the Chameleon (エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン Esupio za Kamereon) is an anthropomorphic chameleon, who mainly serves as an intelligent ninja warrior and a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency. There, he works together with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee to solve whatever cases they are given, where he puts his skills to good use. While initially a hothead when introduced, Espio has since become a calm, soft-spoken, serious, and disciplined person whose wariness and soulful character makes him a vital member of his team, and balances out the foolishness of his friends. Appearance Espio is a purple chameleon with a yellow horn between his eyes, golden eyes and a ridge of three black scales down his spine and a coiled tail. He wears dark purple and black shoes with elaborate cuffs, white gloves with a purple back, and studded bands around his wrists and ankles. Charmy the Bee Charmy Bee (チャーミー・ビー Chāmī Bī?) is is an extremely hyperactive anthropomorphic honeybee with a big heart. He is youngest member and co-founder of the Chaotix Detective Agency. While Charmy is always hyperactive, bee-brained, loud, immature and often annoys his teammates a lot, his tracking skills are nonetheless an invaluable assist to the Chaotix Detective Agency and a crucial part of their team. As such, both Vector and Espio treat Charmy as their equal. Appearance Charmy Bee is an anthropomorphic black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow-and-black striped antennae and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim and flight goggles. Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon Category:Heroes